


Kitty

by cemetery_driven



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Petplay, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank buys Gerard a present, and Gerard gives him something nice in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> Kitty!Gerard is apparently a thing now. Still, as always, for gerardwaysgay.

Frank was out shopping with the guys, and Gerard was curled up in a ball on the hotel bed. He'd had a pretty horrible headache this morning, and Frank had given him Tylenol and tucked him in tight before he'd left. Gerard had kind of wished he'd bitten the bullet and gone out, because it was really quiet and lonely and there was a draft coming in through the window that wouldn't quite close. He'd been sitting there, curled on his side, head propped up on pillows, wishing that he hadn't misplaced his laptop charger or that the hotel had internet, which of course, it didn't.

Gerard was just feeling a bit out of it. He just wanted warmth, his head was a bit better now, and he was just bored and a little cold. He'd already drawn all over his left hand in black ballpoint, which Frank wasn't going to be particularly happy about, but Gerard had picked up one of Mikey's bags instead of his own. So he had comic books that he'd read, then given to Mikey, and Mikey had Gerard's sketchbook and the comics Gerard was meant to have to read.

He really hoped that Frank got back soon, and maybe that he had some form of junk food. Pizza would be amazing for dinner, but Gerard wasn't even sure what time it was. Apparently the alarm clock was also busted, something he'd realized when he'd fallen asleep at 12:13 and woken up, sometime later, still at 12:13. 

Gerard yawned and stretched and scratched at the back of his head, a dull ache forming in his shoulder. Maybe he'd put on the pouty-face and beg Frank for a backrub later.

Gerard heard the room door click open, and flipped over. Frank was standing there, slightly flushed, with his hands full of shopping bags.

“Hey baby,” he said with a sigh. Gerard rolled off the bed and went to help him.

Frank jerked away. “Nope, back on the bed, you. I have a present.”

Gerard curled back in on himself a little, but did as he was told. Frank didn't have to buy him things, even though Gerard liked when he did. He didn't know what it was, and Gerard wasn't a fan of not-knowing. Maybe Frank meant a present like he'd bought three boxes of Pop Tarts and a family-size pack of Milk Duds. Gerard was totally cool with that.

Gerard was sitting cross-legged on the bed, and Frank set all but one of the bags down on the little bench in the kitchenette. 

“Now, don't get mad,” Frank said, crossing the room and stopping right in front of Gerard. “But, I kind of peeked over your shoulder when you were on your laptop and I was meant to be playing Mikey's Gameboy last week.”

Gerard frowned. He was now honestly confused, and half-embarrassed, because sometimes there were things he didn't want to admit he searched for on the internet. Especially not to Frank, because he didn't want Frank to think he was weird.

Frank set the large paper bag down on the bed. “Open it.”

Gerard bit his lip and just upended the bag. A bunch of black fluffy things fell out, and he frowned again. He poked through it, utterly confused as to why Frank would buy him a bunch of fluff, and then grabbed something hard, which he pulled out of the pile.

It was a buttplug. With a tail attached to it. And what was left on the bed, separated from it, was a pair of what looked like cat ear hairclips.

“I saw you scrolling through a million different pages of these things and I was really not sure any of the porno shops would have one, but they did. I... I hope I chose the right color, I thought black would be more... us,” Frank gushed, and Gerard squeaked.

“I didn't wanna tell you cause I thought you'd say I was weird,” Gerard mumbled. “Is it weird, Daddy?”

Frank laughed. “Fuck no. Well. Maybe for other people. But not for us,” he said, scratching Gerard's head. 

Gerard swallowed. “Can... can I ask you something and promise not to laugh, Daddy?”

Frank smiled. “Sure, babe.”

Gerard sniffed a little. “Can... can you call me kitty sometimes?”

Frank sighed, and ruffled Gerard's hair. “Of course, baby. Jesus, you just had to fucking ask.”

Gerard grinned, and held the tail up. “Can we... can we try it, Daddy? I'll go put on the ears.”

Frank nodded, and took the tail off Gerard. Gerard hopped out of bed, and darted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The clips were just like the ones all the girls used to wear in elementary school, and one snapped closed on his finger the first time he opened it. He swore and stuck his finger in his mouth, but there wasn't any blood.

Gerard pushed the first clip through his hair and snapped it shut. It kind of slid a bit, so he took it out and put more of his hair in the clip so it'd have something more to grip on to, and snapped it shut again. It stayed put, and he smiled, satisfied. The second ear took slightly more effort, because first he put it too far to the front, then it wasn't quite high enough, then it was too high, and then it fell out when he got it right the first time, and it moved again. He finally fixed it in where it was meant to sit, and ran his fingers through the tangles before he went back out to Frank.

“Do I look okay?” Gerard asked, standing in the doorway, staring at his feet. He liked the way the ears felt in his hair, and he did look pretty cute in them, but Frank was Frank, and 'pretty cute' wasn't good enough for Gerard. Frank had to think he looked good too.

Gerard looked up to see Frank with a smirk on his face. “Fucking adorable, Gee. You wanna take off those sweatpants?”

Gerard swallowed, but slid the sweatpants down his legs and stepped out of them, before scurrying over to the bed and laying down on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows.

“I feel silly,” he mumbled. Frank put a hand on his back.

“Why?”

“'Cause you might think it's weird,” he mumbled back. “I dunno how it'll look.”

Frank scoffed. “You're gonna look like my perfect Gee baby, just with ninety-nine percent more kitty.”

Gerard felt his cheeks flush, and without moving his face from the pillows, raised his ass in the air.

“I got the smaller size,” Frank said, hand still rubbing Gerard's tailbone. “But I don't know what it's gonna be like, so tell me if it hurts, yeah?”

Gerard nodded, and heard Frank popping the cap on the lube open and shut again. Gerard heard the wet sound of lube, and felt a stray drop land on his calf, which made him jump. Frank laughed and wiped the excess off his hand and onto Gerard's ass.

“Deep breath, baby,” Frank murmured, and Gerard felt the blunt head of the plug against his hole. He inhaled sharply, and felt Frank push it in, and it burned and stretched a little, more than he'd expected. He felt it reach it's widest point, then slip fully inside, and Frank placed a kiss on his buttcheek.

“Head up,” Frank instructed, and Gerard did ad he was told. The tail still felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was getting less painful pretty quickly. He felt the familiar weight of the nylon collar around his neck, and heard the sharp click of the clasp.

Gerard swallowed and turned his head, trying to catch Frank's eyes. “Daddy?”

Frank looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Can Gee suck you off?” Gerard asked, licking his lips. 

Frank groaned. “Of course.”

Gerard sat up as Frank laid down, and kneeled over his legs. He wiggled his ass a bit, feeling the faux fur of the tail brush against his skin. He shoved his hand into Frank's jeans, slid them down just over his hips, and licked his lips again.

“Don't be a cocktease,” Frank muttered, and the look on his face made Gerard's cock twitch. He knew he was kind of ignoring his own dick, but right now, he didn't even care.

Gerard lowered his head down, and took the head of Frank's cock into his mouth, just slow, teasing movements of his tongue. Frank groaned and tangled his fingers in the back of Gerard's hair.

“Fuck,” Frank sighed. “More, Gee. Don't fucking tease.”

Gerard started bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue over Frank's cock exactly how he knew Frank liked it. The sounds Frank was making made him really, really want to pay some attention to his own erection, but he couldn't really ask with a mouthful of cock.

Gerard stopped for a second, to catch his breath. “Daddy, can... can I touch myself?”

Frank sighed and looked down at him, eyes shining. “Only if Daddy can fuck that pretty little mouth.”

Gerard whimpered and nodded, wrapping his lips back around Frank's length and grabbing his own dick at the same time.

Frank's hand tangled back in Gerard's hair, and Gerard's eyes pricked with tears as Frank pushed him down, his cock jabbing bluntly at the back of his throat. He gagged slightly and Frank moaned, and Gerard forced himself to swallow.

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank murmured, moving Gerard's head exactly how he wanted it. Gerard kept gagging occasionally, his eyes burning, his own hand moving furiously on his cock. He moved his tongue in circles as much as he could with Frank's relentless pounding against the back of his throat, and when Frank let up for a second, he spluttered.

“Please, Daddy,” he whimpered, still jerking himself off. “Kitty... Kitty wants to swallow your fucking load, please, please can I come too?”

Frank groaned and pushed Gerard's head back down, just as hard as before. “When I come down your throat, you can come, alright?”

Gerard made some noise of approval, and kept working his tongue and mouth and throat as much as he could, trying to keep up with the pace Frank was setting. He could feel Frank getting close already, could hear the shallow, strained breathing coming from his throat. Gerard was trying his fucking best not to just let himself go.

He tried to mumble what would've been a 'please, Daddy,' around Frank's cock, and the vibrations from the back of his throat seemed to be the breaking point, because Frank let out a really fucking loud moan and Gerard tasted warmth and salt and slight bitterness. He kept working his mouth as Frank kept coming, swallowing every drop, and let out a muffled groan as he came all over the legs of Frank's jeans.

Gerard sat up, sticking his hand in his own come accidentally and wincing. Both of them sat there, silent, breathing heavy, the smell of jizz and sweat the only thing in the room.

“Fuck yeah, right?” Frank sighed, and Gerard laughed. “You want to keep it in for a while?”

Gerard nodded, and hopped off the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom. He picked one off the rack and started rubbing at the forming comestain on Frank's jeans.

“Fuck it, don't worry about it,” Frank mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “You want a fuckin coke or something?”

Gerard tossed the towel back in the bathroom and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Frank got out of the bed and Gerard climbed back in, laying on his side so the plug didn't hurt. “Can we watch a movie?” he asked when Frank handed him a can of diet coke.

Frank smiled. “What do you feel like?”

Gerard took a sip and sighed, because it was ice-cold and amazing on his raw throat. “Fuck, I don't know. Chuck on Suspiria, and we can take a nap.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “We can, can we?”

Gerard looked down. “Or... or we can order a pizza?”

Frank smiled. “Get comfy, I'll order it,” he mumbled, ruffling Gerard's hair, careful not to mess up his ears. Gerard rolled over to face the TV, and nuzzled down into the sheets that smelled like Frank.


End file.
